Garage doors powered by electric garage door openers can be easily broken into from the outside. For example, a thief inserts a wire (e.g., coat hanger) into the opening between the garage door frame and the garage door to disengage the safety release in under a minute. Although this problem has been known for many years, no suitable solution has yet been proposed.
What is needed is device that prevents this type of break-in.